A rolling bearing of the above type is disclosed in DE-PS27 25 355. In this bearing, both turn around U-turn races of each row of balls are closed in the radially inward direction toward the shaft, by a web of the cage. In operation of this known rolling bearing, the balls move along the axially extending forward and return races and are lifted radially from the shaft by hitting against a ball lifting ramp at the inlet end of the web. The respective lifting movement and radial displacement of the balls, however, generate impact forces in the rolling bearing, which can result in the generation of undesirable running noise in the rolling bearing.
The lifting ramps of the rolling bearing must be formed in the cage and in the respective cover with complicated tools. In addition, the lifting ramps of known rolling bearing are also relatively fragile as a result of their thin walled construction.